


Como una roca

by Vradika



Series: The Force is not without compassion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Padawan, obikin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradika/pseuds/Vradika
Summary: Obi Wan se esfuerza por ser todo lo que Qui Gon hubiese esperado de él para poder entrenar al elegido. Anakin demuestra ser un mundo nuevo para él y Obi Wan no está tan seguro que un camino Jedi sin sentimientos,  sea el más adecuado para poder cumplir con su cometido, después de todo, él mismo no es una roca.Obi Wan strives to be all that Qui Gon would like him to be, in order to train the Choosen One. Anakin proves to be a whole new world for him, and Obi Wan is not so sure that the emotionless Jedi path is the best way to train the child, after all, he himself is not a rock.





	Como una roca

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is written in spanish, so why am I writing this note in english?, because I am going to translate this one… someday, sooner than later (with a lot of help of some caritative soul out there). And yes again, this is meant to be an obikin story ... eventually, hopefully this will be a series divided in three parts.

Los colores en el cielo de Stewjon permiten que Obi Wan se pierda en sus pensamientos mientras observa el horizonte. Habían sido meses extenuantes, no tanto física, pero sí mentalmente y este sería su último trabajo por un tiempo. Su nave iba de regreso a Coruscant después de una misión diplomática que se convirtió en una campaña de  _negociaciones agresivas_.

Obi Wan repasaba en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido asignado con la maestra Yaddle, con quién ya había tenido una misión mientras era padawan de Qui Gon. Ella es una maestra Jedi que si bien de carácter afable y compasivo, es misteriosa, rara vez hablaba y cuando lo hacía, su modo era igual al del maestro Yoda.

Durante la misión, Jaddle le dejaba las negociaciones a Obi Wan – “ _Quizá es por eso que fallaron” -_ piensa , aunque descarta la idea casi de inmediato al comprender que inevitablemente habría que pelear para llevar este conflicto a su fin. En realidad, no había necesidad de que la gran maestra fuera con él, puesto que, aunque su presencia hizo la batalla mucho más fácil, Obi Wan pudo haberlo hecho por sí mismo con la ayuda de las guerreras stewjoni asignadas a su misión. Sin embargo, la manera en que la maestra llevaba la batalla, pausada, concentrada y en completa armonía con la Fuerza, le hizo tratar de acoplarse a ella para ir a su ritmo hasta poder lograrlo.

 _“Ésa”_ , era la manera en que un Jedi debía manejarse en las batallas, por lo tanto, “ _ésa”_ era la misión de Yaddle. Después de su batalla con Darth Maul, Obi Wan había tenido que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por estar en paz consigo mismo y al parecer, por fin lo había logrado, gracias a la sola presencia de la maestra. Aunque eso no fue todo lo que sucedió.

Obi Wan se acomoda en su asiento dentro de la nave y observa la flor que la niña que estaba dormida a su lado tenía en la cabeza. Era una flor compuesta de otras más pequeñas, como un fractal perfecto de colores escarlata, amarillos y naranjas.

Hace unas pocas horas, cuando iban camino al hangar, la maestra Yaddle pudo sentir una presencia de alguien sensible a la Fuerza, así que retrasaron su salida unas pocas horas para encontrarse con aquella criatura - _Una niña_ \- dijo la maestra. No era la primera vez que Obi Wan acompañaba a algún superior para negociar con la familia. Sin embargo, esta vez prestó mayor atención en el proceso, ya que una de sus preocupaciones últimamente, era el cómo entrenar a Anakin, cuyo origen era muy diferente al suyo y al de los demás niños y niñas del templo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia, caminaron por un sendero flanqueado por infinidad de flores nativas, al final del camino dos mujeres los esperaban en la entrada, un simple – _Por aquí, Jedi_ -  fue su recibimiento. Obi Wan pudo sentir el temor que irradiaba en el rostro de las madres de la niña que se escuchaba llorar al interior, la casa era enorme y las mujeres se veían bastante bien acomodadas. Una de ellas salió de la habitación en la que se habían instalado mientras la otra amablemente les ofrecía algo de tomar, Obi Wan supuso que por primera vez sería su responsabilidad hablar con la familia sobre la niña, y antes de poder comenzar la maestra sorpresivamente habló.

- _Sensible a la Fuerza la niña es_ \- dijo sin rodeos _– De la orden la intención, arrebatarla de su familia no es, que se una a la Fuerza un honor sería_ -

La mujer exhala sonoramente, dejando ir el aire que estaba sosteniendo sin saberlo. – _Yo, no deseo oponerme a la Orden, y tampoco quiero que mi hija se aleje de nosotras. Aunque esa decisión no solamente es mía_ \- dice la madre volteando hacia la puerta poco antes de que su pareja entrara sosteniendo a la niña que seguía sollozando.

Examinando a la mujer de tez apiñonada y cabello cobrizo que estaba sentada frente a él, Obi Wan se dio cuenta que ella también era sensible a la Fuerza. No estaba entrenada en ningún sentido, pero sí había aprendido a percibir la presencia de otras personas. Yaddle voltea a ver a las recién llegadas mientras extiende su mano, dando a entender que le acerquen a la pequeña.

La mujer alta de piel oscura baja a la pequeña de sus brazos, quien instintivamente se acerca a la maestra que irradiaba tranquilidad a través de la Fuerza. Con sus ojos oscuros y gentiles, la niña examina a la Jedi frente a ella, tomando uno de sus dedos le sonríe y la maestra le ofrece un gesto similar.

- _La Fuerza viviente en ella está, sensible en extremo a su alrededor es-_ continúa hablando sin dejar de ver a la niña.

- _Si, ella se asusta, se asombra, ríe y llora con facilidad por cosas que no puedo ver ni sentir_ – se escucha la voz aprehensiva de la mujer morena, mientras se sienta a un lado de su esposa – _en cambio Pirra si puede_ – termina volteando a verla en espera de que hable.

- _Aunque siento las mismas cosas, no puedo hacer nada con ello_ \- contesta cabizbaja la mujer llamada Pirra.

- _Podemos ofrecerle un camino diferente para que pueda comprenderse a sí misma_ \- habló Obi Wan sin siquiera pensarlo, y ya que había abierto la boca, continuó – _la Orden existe para servir, para ayudar a mantener la paz en la galaxia. No voy a negar que el camino Jedi no es peligroso, aunque no es el único camino para una persona sensible a la Fuerza_ -

\- _¿A qué te refieres Jedi?_ \- pregunta Pirra, con temor en su voz - _¿Hay más opciones? -_

- _Existen… caminos diferentes, unos llenos de luz, otros no tanto. Los Jedi no somos los únicos que practicamos el camino de la luz, sin embargo entrar en contacto con otras fuentes es un poco difícil, incluso para los Jedi_ -

- _Ohra es y será nuestra única hija_ – habla la mujer cuyo nombre Obi Wan no conoce, sus ojos oscuros reflejan una mirada firme, la niña parece sentir lo que su madre irradia y se acerca a ella para sentarse en sus piernas. – _Díganme Jedi, ¿la podremos volver a ver?, ¿quién nos garantiza que ella será feliz?_ -

- _Garantía alguna en la vida de un Jedi no existe, para nadie la vida propia garantía es_ – recita Jaddle sin sensibilidad alguna en su frase, -“ _Menos mal que yo me hice cargo de las negociaciones”_ \- piensa Obi Wan.

\- _Nuestras vidas son un instrumento de la Fuerza para mantener el balance_ – continúa Obi Wan, siguiendo la idea de la maestra – _no somos sus esclavos, somos su medio. Si hay algo que les puedo asegurar, es que un Jedi puede encontrar la felicidad en la compasión, en el conocimiento de que puede compartir su vida con las personas que son importantes para él o ella. No digo que no vaya a poder encontrar la felicidad si no se une a la Orden, es solo otro camino, uno que puede comenzar desde muy pequeña…_ \- Obi Wan repite en su cabeza sus últimas palabras, esto definitivamente no aplicaba para Anakin, pero el hecho de que no fuera un niño pequeño no significaba que no pudiese encontrar su propio camino en la Fuerza, un camino diferente y tal vez…

Al parecer la Yaddle se dio cuenta de su momento de realización, ya que voltea a verlo complacida antes de volver a hablar – _Su decisión es, nuestro camino seguir debemos_ – con un elegante salto, la maestra se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida, Obi Wan la sigue un poco confundido después de hacer una ligera reverencia hacia la familia.

A los pocos metros de haber salido de la casa, Obi Wan pregunta a Yaddle - _¿Eso es todo? ¿No vamos a insistir?_ – Obi Wan había visto resistencia en esta familia, aunque era normal. Stewjon no era un planeta en el cual la Orden fuera reverenciada como en otras culturas y la juventud era bastante apreciada en un planeta en donde la fertilidad natural estaba en los índices más bajos.

- _El trabajo hecho está, de la misión mi parte he terminado_ – responde la Jedi.

\- _¿La otra parte de la misión solo era localizar a la niña?_ – Obi Wan podía jurar que Yaddle se estaba riendo, aunque no podía estar seguro debido a que su pequeña estatura ocultaba parcialmente sus facciones desde el ángulo en que él la veía.

- _Si como Yoda un bastón tuviera, tu cabeza ingenua con él saludaría_. – Amenaza jovialmente la maestra - _Tu padawan su propio camino tiene, entrenarlo yo no aprobé, inevitable de cualquier manera es. Mi misión un éxito resultó, guiar al maestro mi tarea fue_ –

Para Obi Wan las cosas comienzan a tener sentido ahora, es cierto que la maestra Jaddle estuvo en el consejo cuando Anakin fue examinado, y ya que por unanimidad se decidió no entrenar al niño, es evidente que ella también lo desaprobó. Sin embargo, Jaddle es bien conocida por su compasión y sabiduría, Obi Wan sospecha que fue ella misma quien se ofreció para apoyarlo con sus “dificultades recientes”.

 _-¡Esperen!-_   se oye una voz que se acerca junto con unos pasos apresurados, ambos Jedi voltean a ver a la pelirroja que trae a la niña en brazos, hasta llegar a donde se encuentran. Con voz acelarada por la carrera les dice – _Nuestra familia ha tenido integrantes que son usuarios de la Fuerza desde hace muchísimas generaciones, siempre los hemos observado gracias a nuestras conexiones, aunque nunca intentamos contactarles. Ohra irá con ustedes si ella quiere, Miria y yo hemos dado nuestro consentimiento –_ hace una pausa reflejando fugazmente un gesto de dolor _– Aunque no quiere volver a ver a un Jedi en su vida_ – Con esto, Pirra baja a la niña que intercambia su mirada entre Obi Wan y Yaddle, la niña toma la mano de la maestra quien responde al contacto, voltea a ver a su madre y le sonríe.

Pirra está visiblemente abrumada, pero devuelve la sonrisa lo mejor que puede dándole a Obi Wan una pequeña mochila, quizá con algunas pocas posesiones de Ohra. Con un último abrazo y múltiples besos, se despide de su hija. - _Que la Fuerza esté contigo mi niña_ –  dice la madre.

- _Que la Fuerza te acompañe a ti también_ – le responde Obi Wan a manera de despedida, a lo que la madre asiente. Ya unos cuantos metros adelante se puede escuchar a Pirra gritar: - _¡Más te vale que la cuides Obi Wan!_ –

Obi Wan voltea haciendo un gesto afirmativo y se da cuenta que realmente el nunca se presentó con la familia, a sus espaldas Pirra que sigue sonriendo. Obi Wan tiene muchas cosas en que pensar antes de llegar a Coruscant.

 ...

Anakin se encuentra sentado en uno de los cojines, esperando en el salón la llegada de la maestra, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, así que se dirigió automáticamente al salón, solo que había llegado demasiado temprano. Durante la noche había tratado de despejar de su mente algunas dudas que últimamente lo habían dejado intranquilo. ¿Por qué Obi Wan no quería verlo?, ya llevaba casi un año en el templo y rara vez lo había visto, y cuando lo hacía era solo por un par de días. ¿Eso era parte de su entrenamiento? O ¿Su maestro no lo quería?

Frustrado toma su cabeza entre sus manos dejándola caer en la mesa. Esta es la posición en la que la maestra lo encuentra. – _Joven Anakin, estoy segura que la lección de hoy no puede ser tan aburrida, además el día de hoy es especial_ – le habla la maestra de manera divertida al ver a Anakin. La mujer es de la raza chiss, y a pesar de sus ojos fulminantemente rojos, Anakin los encuentra amables.

- _Lo sé, lo lamento_ – dice Anakin recobrando su postura, los demás niños comienzan a entrar al salón, algunos saludándolo mientras pasan a su lado.

La clase tenía una hora de haber comenzado y Anakin realmente no estaba poniendo un mínimo de atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en la maestra, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, muy muy lejos, en el borde exterior. Decidió salir del salón para dar una vuelta y despejarse cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente. De inmediato se dio la media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto, dejando sus cosas en el salón de clases.

Ya estando en su habitación se sienta en el piso con expresión derrotada, hoy era su cumpleaños y en el templo nadie lo sabía. Aunque en realidad casi nadie sabía sus propios días de nacimiento, así que muchas personas en la Orden celebraban cada cierto tiempo sus “ _días de llegada_ ”, es decir, se agrupaban por quienes habían sido traídos cerca las mismas fechas. Hoy es el turno de los que habían llegado en la estación más cálida de Coruscant, pero Anakin no estuvo incluido en la celebración.

De manera automática, Anakin comienza a trabajar en un viejo droide cocinero que pidió para poder reparar en su habitación.

A diferencia de los demás, el sí recordaba su cumpleaños, además las niñas y niños del templo a penas estaban conociéndolo, todavía no se había cumplido un año desde su llegada así que no había tenido la oportunidad de celebrar algo. En Tatooine su madre lo llevaba al mercado para que eligiera algo y ayudar a preparar su comida de cumpleaños, ese día Watto le permitía utilizar uno de los telescopios que tenía a la venta, si estaba roto, se lo prestaba con la promesa de que los reparara y los devolviera al día siguiente. Por la tarde él y sus amigos jugaban en su casa hasta que el sol comenzaba a bajar, y por la noche Anakin podía subir a su techo a observar las estrellas, reparar un telescopio no era complicado y Anakin amaba descubrir los mecanismos de esos primitivos aparatos.

Se podía quedar horas soñando que volaba hacia la inmensidad del espacio y poder ver las estrellas y planetas de cerca, hay personas que llegan al puerto y cuentan historias sobre bellas criaturas que transitan en el espacio, no necesitan una nave ni propulsión. A veces podía jurar que podía escuchar cantar a las estrellas y eran las voces más hermosas que jamás había escuchado, quizá, se preguntaba Anakin, eran las criaturas de las cuales hablaban los piratas y contrabandistas.

Esta vez Anakin no tendría un telescopio que reparar, pero si un droide cocinero y sus recuerdos, trata de no llorar, porque él ahora está entrenando para ser un Jedi, los otros niños no lloran por estas cosas. ¿Y cómo van a llorar si nunca las tuvieron?

A él le dicen que intente dejar ir todo en la Fuerza, solo que todavía no comprende como es que eso puede hacerse, así que mientras intenta dejar ir sus sentimientos lo único que sale de él son lágrimas, Anakin no entiende del todo su tristeza, sabe que es por su madre, porque la extraña, pero hay algo más. El niño apenas alcanza a comprender que llora por sí mismo, por amor propio, es entonces que comienza a sollozar con mayor dolor, y sabiendo que está solo no limita su llanto.

De pronto su puerta se abre y un Obi Wan molesto entra a paso rápido a su habitación. Anakin para de llorar por un momento, sorprendido por la presencia de su maestro que está inesperadamente de regreso en el templo. Obi Wan tiene el ceño fruncido pero no hace el intento por regañarlo. Anakin lo observa desde el piso sosteniendo algunas partes del droide con sus manos.

- _Anakin, ¿por qué te escapaste de tus lecciones?_ – pregunta Obi Wan, ya con su rostro más relajado dándose cuenta de que Anakin estaba llorando, aunque seguía serio al igual que su voz. Como maestro, debe enseñar a su aprendiz a dejar ir sus emociones y atender el presente, el aquí y el ahora … y ahora él quería saber por qué Anakin estaba en su habitación, aparentemente reparando un droide.

Anakin se levanta del suelo limpiando fuertemente sus lágrimas con su uniforme, raspando sus mejillas en el proceso. No podía dejar que Obi Wan viera que estaba triste. – _Yo quería venir a terminar las reparaciones antes de la cena, para que pudiese entrar en servicio_ – Dice mientras voltea a ver al robot tocando ligeramente la cabeza de este.

Obi Wan se acerca a él suspirando cansado y le indica que se siente en la cama, agachándose para estar casi a la altura de su rostro. – _Anakin, no puedes irte sin avisar, recuerda que es tu responsabilidad atender a las clases, además hoy las lecciones fueron más cortas. Tus compañeros están celebrando su día de llegada en los jardines_ -  Explica Obi Wan con una expresión gentil, observando por un momento el dolor que se reflejó por un instante en el rostro de Anakin al escucharlo decir lo último. – _Supongo que el droide no es la única razón por la cual estás aquí, ¿o me equivoco?_ –

Anakin asiente con la cabeza y respirando hondo le dice – _No, no es la única razón, pero no es nada que no pueda resolver por mí mismo_ – Le dice con resolución en su voz, aunque en realidad se siente entumecido por la tristeza.

Obi Wan le sonríe de lado tomando sus manos sucias por la grasa de la reparación. – _Yo puedo escucharte, cuando tú así lo desees, y si crees que puedes resolverlo por ti mismo entonces confiaré en ti, siempre y cuando yo también esté convencido de que no necesitas mi ayuda_ –

Anakin asiente, aunque piensa para sí mismo - “ _¿Entonces por qué nunca estás en el templo?”_ -

- _Ahora ven, lávate las manos, ya que decidiste saltarte la comida debes tener hambre al igual que yo, vamos a preparar algo_ -

La verdad es que Anakin no tenía hambre hasta hace unos momentos, se sorprendió de saber que la hora de la comida ya había pasado – _Maestro aquí no hay en dónde preparar la comida, solo hay almacenamiento_ -

- _Vamos a ir a mi habitación, ahí hay cocina y lo suficiente para que comiences a cortar los vegetales mientras me baño_ \- Solo ahora Anakin se da cuenta que Obi Wan no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su cabello corto lucía sucio y observando las manos de su maestro, había rastros de suciedad en sus uñas y pequeñas cortadas en sus dedos, de verdad Obi Wan recién había llegado al templo.

Ambos caminaron hacia las habitaciones de los caballeros y maestros, esos alojamientos eran de mucho más amplios. Anakin pocas veces había entrado al departamento de su maestro, ya que Obi Wan casi no estaba en el templo y cuando estaba ahí, se dedicaba a entrenarlo en los salones. Decidió a observar detenidamente a su alrededor, había unas plantas cerca de la ventana de la cocina, a donde su maestro había entrado para sacar los ingredientes y los utensilios. Anakin siguió observando la pequeña sala, pasando sus dedos por el sofá mientras observaba las tabletas esparcidas por los muebles, había unas rocas en una de las mesas de café.

Sintió un pequeño jalón en su interior, era un movimiento en la Fuerza, se acercó para tomar una delas rocas. No tenía nada de especial en cuanto a su aspecto, pero irradiaba un campo de Fuerza, un campo neutral que podía sentir no solo con su piel, sino con todos sus músculos y tendones.

- _Es una piedra de meditación_ \- Le habló Obi Wan desde atrás, saliendo de la cocina, haciendo que Anakin casi tirara la piedra por la sorpresa.

- _Oh_ -  dice Anakin todavía intrigado mientras la devolvía con las demás rocas. – _Nunca había visto una piedra así_ -

Obi Wan se acerca al niño tomando la piedra mientras la levitaba sobre la palma de su mano. - _Existen cosas, animales, plantas, incluso planetas y por supuesto personas que son capaces de concentrar la Fuerza, y algunas veces controlarla. Por ejemplo, tú eres como esta roca...-_

 _-¡Hey!-_ reclamó de inmediato Anakin interrumpiendo la explicación de Obi Wan.

- _No, Anakin, no quise que sonara de esa manera_. - comenzó a decir Obi Wan mientras reía genuinamente ante la reacción de su aprendiz, Anakin no lo había escuchado reír nunca así, y decidió que esa expresión de su maestro era su favorita a partir de ahora, sintió como un poco de las nubes negras que pesaban en su corazón se levantaron. – _Esta piedra puede concentrar e irradiar la Fuerza, puede ayudar a canalizarla a quien la use, mas no puede guiarla ni usarla como le plazca. Tú Anakin, eres una de las personas más brillantes en la Fuerza que jamás haya visto, la Fuerza no solo te atraviesa y está en ti, también te rodea, como uno de sus niños predilectos. Sin embargo todavía no puedes guiarla, puedes escucharla cuando te habla, y necesitas poder responder lo mejor que puedas. Es por eso que estás aquí, para poder atender a ese llamado y poder traer balance a la galaxia_ -

Anakin se sentía un poco abrumado por la explicación, Obi Wan acababa de hacerle un cumplido, le dijo que era brillante, que era predilecto, aunque eso de traer balance a la galaxia era aterrador.

- _Ten_ – Obi Wan tomó su pequeña mano y la extendió poniendo la piedra en su palma – _Desde hace tiempo quería darte una de estas para que te ayude a concentrar, especialmente en la meditación_ -  Anakin observó a su maestro levantar la ceja y sonreírle, sabiendo que la meditación no era su punto fuerte – _Ahora, en verdad necesitamos hacer algo con estas manos sucias, no quisiera aceite en mi comida_ –

Anakin camina hacia el baño para lavarse las manos pensando en las palabras de su maestro, cuando Obi Wan entró al baño para ducharse, Anakin ya estaba cortando la comida como Obi Wan le dijo. Después de todo, el día de hoy también cocinaría su comida, como era tradición en su cumpleaños. Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios y se quedó ahí mientras calentaba un poco de agua para preparar los alimentos.

Obi Wan entró a la cocina y junto a Anakin terminaron de preparar la comida, que prácticamente era cena, para ambos. Al final, Obi Wan le ofreció un jugo de flores y frutos que Anakin aceptó mientras se paraba rápidamente a observar a través del ventanal del balcón, un cielo ya oscurecido en Coruscant. Este día estaba por terminar y antes de que Obi Wan lo regresara a las habitaciones de los aprendices Anakin no quería dejar de ver las estrellas, era lo último que le faltaba para cumplir con su ritual de cumpleaños, incluso había obtenido un regalo, aunque nunca pensó que daría gracias por el hecho de que le regalaran una piedra.

Si tan solo su mamá estuviera ahí, de seguro ella estaría recordando su cumpleaños. Anakin no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos de tristeza se apoderaran de él de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza mientras le daba otro sorbo a su jugo que pasó lentamente por su garganta al mismo tiempo que contenía sus lágrimas, este es un cumpleaños diferente, pero sin duda uno muy bueno.

 _-¿Te gustó?-_ Pregunta Obi Wan acercándose al lugar desde donde Anakin observa el cielo.

- _Si maestro, es uno de mis mejores cumpleaños_ \- Anakin lo voltea a ver sonriendo, Obi Wan levanta sus cejas con un gesto de sorpresa ante la respuesta de su aprendiz. Anakin de inmediato se da cuenta de lo que dijo y trata de corregirse - _¡Oh, el jugo está muy bueno! Nunca había probado algo así, muchas gracias Obi Wan_ –

- _Anakin, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?_ – Obi Wan pregunta ignorando lo anterior, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabe.

- _Si, pero no te preocupes Obi Wan, de ahora en adelante solo celebraré junto con los demás mi día de llegada, ya no falta mucho_ – se apresura a decir Anakin, no quería que su maestro pensara que era egoísta y quería algo especial solo para él.

Obi Wan lo observa con una expresión seria, mas no molesto. – _Bueno, de ahora en adelante lo recordaré, me alegra haber podido regresar el día de hoy_ – Dice Obi Wan acariciando su cabeza. Anakin no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría, realmente quería un abrazo, así que no lo pensó y abrazó a Obi Wan fuertemente, respirando el aroma de las túnicas limpias de su maestro.

El Jedi se quedó quieto por unos segundos antes reaccionar, se agachó para poder quedar a su altura y abrazarlo. – _Necesito tiempo para poder comprenderte mejor Anakin, sé que necesito aprender de ti, ya que sabes cosas que yo no_ \- Le dice Obi Wan más para si mismo que para su aprendiz. _–“¿Cómo puede ser que sepa tan poco de Anakin?”, ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle por su cumpleaños!” -_ se dijo así mismo Obi Wan, sintiendo de repente un poco de vergüenza consigo mismo.

_-¿Yo sé cosas que tu no?_ – le pregunta incrédulo Anakin mientras se retira un poco del abrazo.

- _Por supuesto, yo no puedo saberlo todo. Tú sin duda sabes mucho más que yo sobre mecánica y droides_ – Le dice Obi Wan guiñándole – _También sabes sobre costumbres, cosas típicas que hacen en Tatooine y no aquí en el templo_ -

Anakin se queda pensativo antes de responder alegremente - _También sé amar a la gente, ayudarlas, mi mamá dice que soy bueno para eso_ – Le responde Anakin, a lo que Obi Wan solo contrae de manera nerviosa su párpado como un tic al escuchar la palabra amor.

- _Por supuesto, mientras no dejes que ese cariño dañe tu misión_ – Obi Wan intentaría decirle a Anakin que el amor no era una posibilidad para los Jedi, pero sabía que Anakin no aceptaría esa respuesta, sabía que él era diferente, aunque no se imaginaba cuánto.

 _-¿Cómo podría dañar mi misión el querer a la gente?, mi mamá me dejó ir porque me ama, su misión era cuidarme y lo sigue haciendo, porque confió en…el maestro Qui Gon, y él...-_ Anakin titubea al decir estas últimas palabras, sabiendo que quizá no sean lo que su maestro quiere escuchar en estos momentos.

 _-...Él, confió en mí… te confió a mí Anakin_ \- Como una epifanía, Obi Wan observa a Anakin, como si jamás lo hubiese visto, lo envuelve entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo – _Anakin, oh Anakin como lo siento, debí de estar presente desde el momento en que llegaste aquí_ -

Anakin se siente un poco perdido en sus palabras, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, a él también le hubiese gustado que su maestro estuviera más tiempo con él, sentirse más como un estudiante, no como una carga. – _Maestro, yo le prometí a Qui Gon que no daría problemas, y he tratado de mantener mi promesa lo mejor que puedo, ¿es por eso que no estás aquí?, ¿hasta que me pueda comportar como un verdadero padawan?_ – Anakin no quería que sonara como reproche, pero no pudo evitar que sonara así.

- _No Anakin, por supuesto que no, tu ya eres un padawan, ven, quiero explicarte algo_ \-  Dice Obi Wan ligeramente alarmado por las palabras del niño, necesitaba un poco de aire así que abrió el ventanal y ambos salieron al balcón. – _Anakin dime, ¿qué es lo qué mas te gusta del cielo nocturno?_ – le pregunta señalando al cielo.

\- _Eso es fácil, las estrellas y los planetas que reflejan su luz, aunque aquí se ve muy poco, el cielo de Tatooine es mejor para observarlas_ –

- _Estoy seguro de ello_ – Obi Wan regresa su vista hacia el cielo pausando un poco. – _Anakin, ¿qué es lo que está en esos espacios en donde no hay estrellas ni nada visible?_ – la pregunta le parece un poco extraña a Anakin, realmente nunca se lo había preguntado.

- _Vacío, oscuridad_ – responde lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

- _No hay un vacío absoluto, mas sí obscuridad que absorbe toda luz y calor que a ella llega, nada se escapa, similar a un agujero negro. Y lejos de aumentar su temperatura, la oscuridad enfría todo a su alrededor evitando que el universo se caliente y así permitir la vida. Sin embargo la vida no puede tocarla directamente, nuestros cuerpos no lo soportarían y morirían, es por eso que viajamos en naves espaciales_ -

Anakin lo observa sin comprender muy bien qué tiene que ver con lo que estaban hablando antes, aunque lo que Obi Wan estaba diciendo son cosas interesantes.

- _Algo similar sucede con la Fuerza que está dentro de una persona sensible, si dicha persona está alineada con la luz, al momento de tocar la obscuridad, es difícil que te deje ir. La obscuridad es celosa y se alimenta del calor que irradian los sentimientos llenos de pasión, como el odio, el deseo de venganza, frenesí o lujuria_ –

 _-¿Qué son el frenesí y la lujuria?_ – Obi Wan no se esperaba aquella pregunta, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco respondiendo.

- _Es, ah, como decirlo. Es un sentimiento que puede llevar a una violencia descontrolada, o a una experiencia placentera y abundante que excita tus sentidos y no siempre te permite ver con claridad, aunque en otras ocasiones…_ \- Obi Wan pausa un poco, recordando su pelea con Darth Maul, que es a final de cuentas lo que le quiere explicar a Anakin.

– _Cuando peleé con el Sith en Naboo, ese día sentía como mis propios sentimientos me consumían y me sentía bien, era una ira descontrolada que solo me permitía enfocarme en asesinarlo, no en ayudar a mi maestro. Debo admitir que fue esa concentración la que me llevó a derrotarlo al final, sin embargo pude ver en sus ojos sorpresa cuando me miró por última vez_ – Obi Wan pausa como para decidir sus propias palabras, volteando a ver el cielo nocturno. – _El observó en mi la obscuridad, cosa que no se esperaba de un Jedi, que se supone debe saber manejar sus emociones. Después de eso Anakin, podía sentir como la obscuridad tocaba mi corazón, celosa de dejarme ir. Y yo, no quería que sintieras aquella oscuridad en mí, no podía permitirle tener contacto contigo, porque mi deber… no, mi deseo es protegerte y ser un buen maestro para ti_ –

Obi Wan voltea a ver a Anakin que lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos, mas no dice nada. – _Anakin, ¿comprendes lo que te digo?, no me estaba alejando de tí con el propósito de olvidarte o hacerte sentir mal, lo hice para poder estar en armonía con la Fuerza y poderte transmitir ese balnce_ –

Anakin voltea a observar el cielo estrellado y sonríe. – _Entiendo lo que dices Obi Wan, aunque me hubiera gustado saberlo antes de que lo hicieras_ -

Obi Wan también observa el cielo que a penas permite ver las estrellas. Sería buena idea comprar un telescopio para poder verlas, quizá ese sería el regalo de cumpleaños para Anakin el siguiente año.

 _-¿Lo que me explicaste es frenesí o lujuria?-_ pregunta Anakin sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- _Ah, verás Anakin, es un poco de ambas_ – sabiendo que su aprendiz no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente, Obi Wan lo urge para regresen adentro prometiéndole historias sobre su viaje y poder estar despierto un poco después de su hora de dormir. Después de todo, hoy era el cumpleaños de su padawan.


End file.
